Familiar Stranger
by froot101
Summary: Are Hikaru, Umi and Fuu the only Knights? How does Clef know the new comer? Please R


A light breeze fell over the young girls face, making her stir a bit. She could feel the blades of grass touching her skin from her laying position on the warm earth. Her eyes slowly opened and gently pushed herself up onto one hand and tiredly rubbed sleep from her eyes with her other. It took her a few minutes before her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that engulfed the land around her. The young girl smiled as she noticed the vast colors of flowers swaying in the wind all around her. Even though she knew she was dreaming, she wished she could stay in this place.

The wind started pick up, making her long light purple hair fly all around her. She laughed and pushed her tall frame up on her feet, standing now on the hill side. The green grass and multitude of colorful flowers seemed to stretch for miles over hilly lands. Bright blue, clear skies stretched over the land like a blanket, and even though the sun was high and bright, the air wasn't hot. The light haired girl glanced down at her white sundress to make sure she hadn't gotten any grass stains on it, then, without a direction started to walk the way she had been facing.

As she walked, she noticed there were no trees, nor any animals. The only noise she heard was the wind whipping around her. She stopped walking and turned around to survey the land around her, shielding her eyes from the sun; as she thought, nothing but the grass and flowers.

Confusion crept over her slender face, her dark purple eyes scanning her surroundings again hoping she missed something. The place was very beautiful, but started to give off a creepy feel.

The sky started to darken, as if a cloud had drifted over the sun, blocking its rays. She turned her eyes toward the sky and saw not a white fluffy cloud you would see on a nice day, but a dark black gloomy cloud. Not just one, there were several creepy over the sky, now blanketing the land in dark shades. Thunder and lightning sounded in the distance and the wind started to become fierce. The young girl had to hold her hair down as she watched as a massive storm rolled in within seconds of her sighting the first cloud.

As she looked up at the sky, sheets of rain started to fall, washing her face with wetness. Even though she had studied the land twice for trees, she did so again hoping to find shelter. As she frantically searched and loud rumble sounded and the earth beneath her feet started to tremble. The ground split open and break away in many different places, large cliffs raising high above her. She lost her balance from the violent trembling and crashed to the broken earth. She tried to grip anything she could as to not be thrown around, but her fingers found nothing. The ground under her started to raise, rocks breaking away from the new forming cliff. The chunk of rock she was laying on broke away and she watched in horror as she began to fall into the darkest depths of the ravine.

Tori sat up in bed quickly, beads of sweat running down her cheeks. She wiped at her face where her hair was matted to it and pulled it back into a high pony tail. She slid out from her covers and placed her trembling feet on the cold, hard floor. She took shaky breaths trying to slow her pounding heart but didn't dare to stand yet. As she sat at the edge of her bed, she tried to make sense of the dream she just had. People have said that dreams mean something but she wasn't sure what this dream was trying to tell her. Maybe coming back to Japan wasn't a good idea; or maybe it symbolized her life when she was adopted by an American family; or maybe her life in general?

She was never really told what nationality she was, the only thing she was ever told was that she was found in Japan even though you could tell she wasn't close to being Asian. She had shoulder length light purple hair and bright amethyst color eyes. She wasn't sure what country she came from and sometimes she even felt she didn't belong in this world. No matter where she was, a small part of her always called out to her homeland, but she could never figure out where it was.

Tori sighed and pushed herself to her feet and walked to the small window in her dorm room. She opened it as far as it would go and smiled as the cool night air rushed in making her long t-shirt sway a bit. She stared at the bright moon high over the city and took in a deep breath of the night air.

She knew why she wanted to come back to Japan; it was to find out something about her family before she was adopted. She loved her adoptive family a lot but that small little voice made her need to find out what had happened. She wasn't sure that she would find any answers in Japan but it was the first lead she had to go on. She couldn't find any information about her adoption in America, sometimes she wondered if her adoption was even legal. She really hoped she would find out something here in Japan because she didn't have any other leads to go on.

Tori sighed and crawled back into bed. Even though her main mission in Japan was to find where she came from, she still had to go to school in the morning and it was already three in the morning. She closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep. Luckily she didn't have any more strange dreams, in fact she didn't dream at all.


End file.
